


The Master's Maidens: Sophia

by erebus450c



Series: The Master's Maidens [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BBW, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, F/M, Force-Feeding, Gen, Overeating, Sensuality, Sex, Stuffing, Weight Gain, big belly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erebus450c/pseuds/erebus450c
Summary: Sophia is just a normal 19 year old girl working at her part time job at a sporting goods store. However, when she is sent diet pills from a mysterious company, her whole world will be flipped on it's head.





	The Master's Maidens: Sophia

Sophia walked out of the sport accessories store she worked at and got on her bike as she rode back to her apartment. She was 5’3, and had long black hair that went down to her mid back. She was relatively fit, as someone would be if they worked at a sport shop. Once she arrived at her apartment, she sifted through her mail. Bills, newsletters that she forgot she was subscribed to, et cetera. But, one letter caught her eye. It looked like an old letter from the 1800’s, with a wax seal and everything. “The hell..?” she said as she came across it. The seal had the symbol of a circle with a smaller circle in the center, and the paper smelled older than anything she had even smelled before. Out of wild curiosity, she took the letter and sat  
down at the counter to read it. She opened the seal and inside the decrepit letter, was a piece of white paper with the same seal on the top left that was on the imprint. The letter looked  
very formal, almost government level. But what surprised her the most was how the letter started. It read, “Congratulations, Sophia Kagura! You have been selected for our new Diet Program!

She was dumbfounded. How was a letter that old looking just one of those shitty fake diet program letters? She simply rolled her eyes at the first line and crumpled up the piece of paper to throw in the trash. But, as she was about to drop the paper into the garbage, she thought about it for a second. It was just too strange to write off as just that. There had to be more to it. She reopened the paper and kept reading from where she left off. It followed as, "This new diet program isn't like all the others, in fact, you don't eat health food at all! All you  
need to do is eat the foods that you crave, whenever you want, as long as you take our special diet pill after every meal! You'll notice your body will change almost overnight! Get the body  
you deserve! Just forward an email that says "I Accept to the Terms and Conditions" to eightcorps@gmail.com, and we'll send you the diet package right away! Sincerely, The Master." She finished the letter and thought to herself that it was pretty standard fare, except for one part. That ending. Who was "The Master"? Was he the CEO of that EightCorps? Well, most likely.  
But besides all that, this sounded like a good plan to her, if not a little sketchy. "I can eat whatever I want and all I have to do is eat a pill afterward? Sounds like a plan to me!" She  
said as she put the crumpled letter back on the table. She walked into her room and turned on her laptop. She opened up her email and sent a message to eightcorp@gmail.com. It was simply "I accept to the terms and conditions", because this diet sounded great and she just wanted it with no hassle. She excitedly put her laptop away, and went to the kitchen to start  
dinner. "This is the last time i'll eat this disgusting garbage" she said as she grabbed her ingredients for her nutrient-rich kale soup. "Soon, i'll be eating pizza, cake, meat, all the  
things I can actually enjoy eating, and with no repercussions!"

Sophia awoke to a knock at her door. She got up and saw that, in a matter of hours, the diet kit had already arrived. She was a little surprised, seeing as how she only sent the email  
yesterday, but she figured that the company must've been local or something. Anyway, that didn't matter, now she had her diet kit! She immediately went to the store and picked up hamburger meat, cake batter, waffle batter, ice cream, sweets and candies, soda, chips, and basically anything that normal diets would tell anyone to stay far away from. She packed her basket tall and checked out, picking up some hot and ready food on her way out. When she arrived back home, she got the chicken wings, pizza sticks, mashed potatoes and macaroni out of her bag, and started to feast on them. The flavor hit her hard. She hadn't ate food like this in a long, long time. Once she was absolutely full she downed a can of soda to finish off her meal. She let out a large burp and patted her stomach. She then took a pill from the diet kit and swallowed it. After her big meal, she was feeling kinda tired, and decided to take a nap. She slept for quite a while, as one would after eating all of that.

A few hours later, she awoke from her nap, and felt very refreshed. She got up, got her clothes on, but noticed something. She was putting on her work uniform, when the bottom of the shirt wouldn't stretch down past her navel. She tugged and tugged, but it was futile. This is when she noticed that, she had grown in size. But not upward, outward. Her heart started to beat a  
little faster as she walked into the bathroom and saw herself in the mirror. Yep, she was definitely a bit chubbier. She looked at herself in awe, as she pressed her plush stomach, which  
poked out of her shirt. Though, she felt, good. Very good. She felt... sexy even. She turned to the side and observed her figure. Her belly now protruded a bit, as she also noticed her  
breasts and butt were a bit bigger as well. She started to feel herself up, a little embarrassed. "W-woah... I never thought gaining weight could be so... exhilarating..." she muttered to  
herself, as she touched her plush body. But then, her watch started to beep, and she got nervous all over again. She was gonna be late for work if she wasn't dressed soon. She quickly dashed out of the bathroom and quickly squeezed into her now tight pants. She knew she couldn't hide her belly to well if she just wore her uniform normally, so she tucked her shirt into her pants, which made her feel very uncomfortable with the extra weight on, and rushed to work on her bike. The ride this time was hard, she was exhausted by the time she got there. The entire time at her shift, she got lots of weird looks from her co-workers. She could see other girls looking at her and whispering to each other, and some of her male co workers either snickered or averted their eyes. She felt gross for that, but at the same time, she couldn't stop thinking about that diet pill stuff. Why did it make her more fat? Was it a scheme? Who is "The Master"? Was this some weird fetishist? She was very distracted all of her work shift, and had to talk with her boss afterwards. Her boss seemed concerned, as he noticed her sudden weight gain as well. He asked if she was feeling sick, or was maybe perhaps pregnant, but she just wrote it off. Eventually, she asked for a few days off, and her boss seemed fine with it. She needed to find answers, as well as get rid of her tummy.

She rode home, feeling even more exhausted this time, as the ride back had more uphills, and lied down on her bed. She took off her clothes, which were very sweaty and gross, and put on a baggy T-shirt that her ex-boyfriend gave her. It used to be too big, but now, it fit like a glove. The first thing she did was throw away the pills. Obviously, they didn't work. Next, she popped open her laptop and wrote an email to EightCorp. It read as follows, "Dear Eightcorp, What the hell!? Those pills did nothing! All I did was gain weight!!! >:( I need answers NOW. If you don't respond, i'll report you guys, I swear it! From, an Angry Customer." She put her laptop down and awaited a response. Hell, if they could get those pills to her in a day, they could  
definitely write an email back in a few hours. And she was right. Not even 5 minutes after she originally sent the email, a response came through. It read "Sophia Kasugo, I understand your  
outrage. Many customers feel the same result on the first day. But, I can personally assure you that the pills are working. I know that it may seem like you gained a lot of weight, but just  
you wait, (pardon the pun) you'll lose it in no time at all. After all, you sometimes have to gain weight to lose weight. So please, consider continuing on this diet. I can assure you with  
the utmost certainty, that you will get the body you deserve. Trust me, i'm the CEO. Sincerely, The Master." Another anonymous mail from "The Master", though this one was different from the  
last. This one felt more, sincere. The other just felt like junk mail, this one seemed educated and smart. She couldn't lie, the email sort of convinced her. The demeanor of "The Master" was  
very alluring. She dug through her garbage and found the pills, thankfully untouched by all the junk. Funnily enough, she was pretty hungry. Hungry enough to eat a 3 layer cake. She quickly  
got to work in the kitchen. She slaved over gobs of chocolate cake batter and baking until she finally finished, coming out with a masterpiece of chocolate goodness.

She sat the cake on her counter as her stomach growled and her mouth drooled. However, she wasn't done just yet, she got out the tubs of ice cream from the fridge and sat them down next to the cake. She dug in without even using a fork, as she shoveled gobs on chocolate cake into her mouth, making a mess of herself. She just kept gulping down and eating the chocolate cake until there was no more chocolate cake left. She then got a spoon and started shoveling icy gobs of mint chip ice cream down her throat, she was in complete bliss. Once she finished the tub of creamy ice cream, she rubbed her belly, which felt better than it should have, and took the pills, she then almost immediately got drowsy, and crashed in her bed. She slept for hours and hours, having wonderful dreams of eating a world of sweets. When she awoke, she was super drowsy, and super sticky, so she took a shower. She was so tired that she didn't even stop to notice herself in the mirror when she walked into the bathroom. Once she was done taking her shower, she stopped and grabbed a towel, when she noticed herself in the mirror. She had gained a lot of weight again. She was caught off guard. Her belly was now very round and soft, almost looking pregnant. She saw herself blush as she touched her belly, which felt amazing. It was like everywhere that she gained weight was insanely arousing. She also noticed her thick hips, which had widened overnight, and her thighs now touched as their silky skin and plush texture would make any man cream. Her breasts had enlarged as well, now taking the shape of soft beach balls. She was in awe at her new figure, and vastly preferred it over her old one. She caressed every part of her body, which felt better than a massage. She had just noticed that she had been staring at herself for awhile, when she realized she needed to get her clothes on. She walked back into her room and put on her underwear which could barely hold her massive features. She put on some sweatpants, as her blubbery belly flopped over them. And she got the biggest T-shirt she could find, which wasn't big enough to hide a piece of soft skin that revealed itself under the shirt. She got out of her room and made herself some morning tea, when she heard a knock at her door. She went to open it, but when she did, the person behind the door took a chloroform rag and covered her mouth with it. As she tried to resist, she got knocked out, and fell asleep.

She awoke in a dimly lit room, as she rubbed her eyes, she noticed she was sleeping in a very comfortable bed. "Rise and shine, sleepyhead." boomed a sophisticated voice. She looked around worriedly, and remembered what happened. "H-hello? W-where am I?" she yelled out. Suddenly, a door emitting a white light opened, and a silhouette of a tall man with flamboyant hair emerged. As the door closed, the man started approaching Sophia. "Don't worry, I can't exactly tell you where you are, but as far as i'm concerned, you're safe." the tall man said whilst walking towards Sophia. "Wh- who are you?" Sophia said in a startled tone. As the man approached the bed, he became more visible. He was tall, 6'5, and had flowing dirty blonde hair. He was wearing a black suit with a white undershirt, dress shoes, and had a couple of badges along his chest. As Sophia asked that question, the man dawned a smirk on his face. He was finally into view of Sophia, and the first thing she noticed about him was his godlike handsomeness. His face was purely symmetrical, he wasn't too muscley, but wasn't a stick, and had piercing green eyes. "*chuckle* Ah, Sophia, I think you already know the answer to that question," he said, suavely, and took a seat on a nearby stool. She observed him, and noticed the badges on his chest. One of them was a circle inside a circle, the same logo of EightCorps. "You're... The Master?" she asked. The Master clapped his hands slowly and started to speak. "Bravo. Most of my maidens don't get it on their first try, you're a smart one." His tone seemed very sarcastic, but he still spoke in that upper class, sophisticated dialect. Sophia, now a little worried, asked, "Um, Mr., uh 'Master', why am I here? And why did you say, 'maidens'? Am I one of-" "I understand you have many questions, young one, but you will have time to ask questions later. Now, is the time for me to apologize." He said, cutting her off. "Apologize?" she questioned. "But of course. I mean, you were lied to after all, and by me of all people. Aw, how tragic." he said in a sarcastic tone. "Lied to?" she questioned. "Oh, you didn't realize? Nevermind, I guess you just as dumb as the other maidens. And I thought we risked our program with that email you sent." he kept going. "You see, young Sophia, those pills we gave you, don't make you lose weight. They make you gain it at a faster rate. But it's not all bad. After all, the pills also make it an enjoyable experience to put on weight." The Master explained. Sophia, now a bit angry at herself, and The Master, stood up, tears peeking out at the sides of her eyes, and tried to yell out, "Y-you! Piece of-!" as she raised her fist, she was silenced, as The Master stood up and glared at her, clenching his fists. His happy go lucky smirk was gone and all that remained was a towering man, capable of wiping her off the face of the earth. He was staring right into her eyes, and she noticed that, for some unexplainable reason, his eyes had changed shade. They were now a burning crimson. “Maidens do not back talk to their master.” he said, menacingly. She immediately backed off as she slowly backed up onto the bed, staring at him, frightened. His eyes then shifted back to the piercing green. “I’m sorry, young Sophia. I guess you didn’t know the rules around here.” he said, with genuine sincerity. He then stood up and sat next to her. She tried moving away at first, but she then felt the overwhelming urge of attractiveness daunting her, and decided not to move. He spoke up again, “Anyway, about those pills,” he rambled on about how they affected the human body, and so on and so forth, but Sophia somewhat blacked out. She just kept thinking about her situation, and how dire it was. She decided she needed to speak up. “Excuse me, Master?” The Master stopped mid sentence as he looked at her, pleased. “Seems like you’ve gotten used to calling me that. Good. Anyway, what is it, Maiden?” he explained. “Will… I ever leave this place?” Sophia said with a great deal of worry in her tone. The Master chuckled. “Of course, after a week. But i’m not so sure you’ll want to after that.” he said with a deal of cockiness in his voice. “What do you mean…?” Sophia said, puzzled. The Master chuckled in a seductive tone, as he leaned in to whisper in Sophia’s ear. “Let me show you.” he whispered, seductively.

Sophia felt her heart start to beat more quickly as The Master stood up, stroking her cheek, and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, a platter of food appeared out of nowhere, full of pastas, garlic bread, and pizza. “I know from studying you for awhile that you love Italian food.” The Master said in a sultry voice. He turned around to face Sophia, and his eyes had changed shade again. They were now a deep purple, a color that Sophia had always associated with passion and desire. She felt herself blush, as The Master walked towards her with the platter. He leaned in close to her face and slightly touched her cheek. “If I may.” he said, as he leaned in to kiss her. She openly accepted it, as even though she was confused, his overwhelming lust for her was calming her down just a bit. He then reached down and felt her soft belly. He rubbed it, and she tried hard not to moan in pleasure. “Oh dear, you must be famished… Good thing I have this plate of delicious food here, to satiate your needs. Come, have a seat.” He spoke with lust unseen before in humanity. As he said that, a table appeared with a chair. He brought the platter to the table, and beckoned Sophia over. She got up from her bed, and sat at the table with an aroma so delectable, she didn’t notice herself drooling as she stared at all the food. The Master walked over to her seat and handed her a few pills. “Y’know, if you take the pills before, you’ll gain as you eat.” the Master said, seductively. She hesitantly swallowed the pills, and asked, “Master, if you don’t mind me asking, may I have a drink to go along with my meal?” she meekly asked, blushing heavily. “Ah, I almost forgot! Thank you for reminding me young maiden.” he said with surprise. He snapped his fingers and 2 Extra Large chocolate milkshakes appeared on the table. Sophia smiled at the Master, and he smirked back. “Ready?” said the Master. “For what?” Sophia asked. “I’m going to feed you of course. No extra work needed for you, just sit back and enjoy your meal.” The Master then stood up, and stood behind Sophia’s stool. He first grabbed the pizza, and broke off a few slices. He slowly fed her the pizza slices one by one. She had never tasted pizza this good in her entire life. The combination of toppings made her only want more shoved down her gullet. When the final slice slid down her throat, she asked for the milkshake, which she slurped down fast. The milkshake was delicious as well, the sweetness of it made her euphoric. Once she was done with that, she could feel her stomach grumbling. “Uhh…” she moaned. Then she felt her gut expand, as it flopped out of her shirt, exposing her belly button. Her other parts expanded as well, making her shirt more stressed. “Are you full already?” The Master asked. “I, I’m not full until you say I am…” she said in a sexual tone. “Learning so fast…” The Master said. He came very close and licked her cheek which made her squeal. “That's good.” he lusted for her so bad. He then brought over the loaf of garlic bread and started to feed it to her. It was so good. The buttery garlic slid down her gullet and filled her up with delectible carbs and oils. She quickly finished the loaf, and felt the feeling in her stomach bubble up again. This time, her shirt started to burst at the seams as her belly flopped onto her lap. “I’m so happy these pills don’t affect your pretty little face,” The Master said as he stroked her hair. “M-Master…*BURP* I’m… Still not full yet” she creeped out. She was in fact, very full, but the food was just too good to stop eating. “Okay young maiden, I saved the best for last…” The Master whispered. He got a big glob of spaghetti and shoved it in her mouth. The flavor was incredible. It was so easy to eat too. No matter how full she was, she could keep eating it. The Master kept feeding her until she finished the spaghetti. She then asked for the milkshake, and drowned the whole thing before it was over. Her belly made another ferocious growl, and her shirt finally ripped, revealing her bare skin. She was pretty messy, with sauce and milkshake all over her. But like The Master said, her face retained it’s cute shape. Her belly was extremely bloated, she looked like a big buoy. Her belly button even poked out like she was pregnant. Her breasts were enormous, perfectly round balloons. Her legs and thighs were as thick as barrels, but still retained their silky skin. And her butt was so big, it got caught in the chair. The Master, took his finger and stroked it across her breasts, getting a gob of sauce on it. He licked it off, and stared at Sophia seductively. “Oh my… you’ve made a mess of yourself.” The Master said seductively. The Master proceeded to take off his shirt and pants, leaving only his undergarments, which revealed a massive erection.

“Master… please…” Sophia painted. The Master took off her bra, revealing her fat tiddies in their full splendor. “Come, young maiden, we’ll make you worthy of I” the Master said, surprisingly picking her up and carrying her to the bed. He proceeded to slowly take off her sweatpants and panties, and she started to blush heavily. He took off his underwear, revealing his massive cock, and started to rub Sophia’s big belly. She moaned, squirting her juices, as the state she was in was euphoria times 10. The Master snapped his fingers and a bottle of oil appeared. He spurted some of the oil on her belly and proceeded to rub it all over her, making her moan in the process. He then mounted her and started to thrust his dick inside her while she moaned uncontrollably. He massaged her massive tits and made out with her. He proceeded to ram his cock deep in her while she received him with pleasure. He kept thrusting, and going deeper, until he finally came inside her, making both of them moan with pleasure. “Ahhh… M-Master…” Sophia managed to say. The Master got up from his position, and got his clothes back on. “*grunt* Now that you’ve seen what this place is about, would you like to leave in 5 days? Or, stay here the rest of your life?” It was an ultimatum. Sophia thought to herself about it, before squeezing out, “Give me some time, ok Master?” The Master had already left. Sophia, exhausted, fell asleep on the bed.

When she woke up, she was back in her room. She was confused at first, and looked around. Then she noticed that her size had reverted back to before she even started taking the pills. She felt around her belly, her thighs, her butt, her breasts, all normal. “Was it, just a dream?” Sophia said to herself. She stood up, and saw something out of the corner of her eye. It was a note, and 2 pills. She quickly went over to the note and read it. It read as such, “Dear Maiden Sophia, If you are reading this, you have already subconsciously made your decision. I was going to keep you for the 5 days, but I decided against it. I have enough maidens already. But, since you DID accept to the terms and conditions, I have left you 3 things, young maiden. The first, is this green pill. This will tell me that you want to come back, but be careful, no freebies this time, if you take it you’ll be back for good. The second, is this purple pill. It’s the same as those weight gain pills I gave you a while back, if you ever want to return to your beautiful size, take that after or before a big meal. The final thing I have left you, is something special. My child. If you remember, I didn’t pull out before ejaculating inside of you, and my team and I ran a few tests and yes, you are definitely pregnant. Do with the child however you please, but this WAS in the Terms and Conditions, so no more angry emails, okay? Anywho, have a good rest of your life, however you want to spend it.” Sophia put down the note and sat down on her bed in shock. “It-It wasn’t a dream… I’m… I’m pregnant?” Sophia sat on her bed with her hand on her head for a little bit, just thinking. She looked at the two pills beside her bed. “I’ll miss you, old world,” she said somberly. She then took the green pill, and swallowed it.


End file.
